The Broken Hand
in Fens, who wanders the beach. | next = The Mended Hand | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites * You must be level 80. * You must be able to speak Sathirian. The language quests begin with completing A Mysterious Black Tome. Then inspect the tome. * You must have completed . * You must have completed the Tome: Teachings of Master Wu Collection. * You must have completed quest-line that starts with . * You must have completed . * You must have Kunzar Jungle Villagers Factions at -6000 or better Steps Obtaining the History of the Hand # Have the books and in your inventory. The Journal is the reward for the quest in . If you sold or destroyed it, a replacement can be purchased from the Wu encampment in . The Teachings is from the collection quest in . # Speak with in the Fens. He wanders the beach between the Span and Omen's Call. He will take your books, but he'll give them back later. # Speak with , the Chronicler of the Ashen Order inside the Ashen Order Camp. To get there: #*Go to , off of , via the north-most entrance on the waterline in . #*Run up the hill past the carpet and into the camp of the Ashen Order. #Speak with at inside the camp in the back, under one of the tents. # Find Lao's student, at out near the Sun Spires in . She will be surrounded by some bandits. #Speak to the bandits so that they become attackable. There was one heroic ^ Level 83 and 3 down arrow bandits. #Speak with who will give you a book, . #Return to and speak with him. Finding the Blades After Chronicler go back to and speak to . He will then ask you to find 5 blades scattered about the world (he will return your books as well). Find the blades in any order. Blade of Balance The language Draconic from the quest is required for this step #Speak with in (Skyfire) at . He will ask you to bring back draconic hearts to balance on the scales against your inner demons. #*These are semi-rare drops on Wurms, Wyverns and Drakes all over Skyfire. You can also buy them off the broker, #*You need 57(!). You want EXACTLY 57. More or less and a large group of enemies will spawn. #Take the hearts back and place them on the balance. An 81^ doppleganger of yourself will spawn. #Kill it and take blade from scale. Blade of Peace #Obtain "Kaiaren's Scroll" which from a grave in Kunzar Jungle , in a cave behind a waterfall . You must break through the wall behind the waterfall in order to search the cave system for the grave of Kaiaren of the One Eye. #Spawn and kill a fire sprite in Lavastorm near Solusek Eye (around rim of lava pit to left from porter) in Lavastorm. (Need to verify: Eejag spawns after talking to the sprite; you do not kill the sprite. 15 Apr 08; Verified, no need to kill the sprite, Eejag spawns 3- 5 seconds after last words of the sprite. 30 Aug 08) #Loot the blade from the sprite to spawn an 85^^^ heroic. Eejag will de-spawn after 5-10 minutes if not engaged; the fire sprite will spawn again after about 10 minutes. #Kill Eejag for blade. Blade of Order To complete this step you must to speak Sathirian, you must have completed for your Shackle Grandmaster title, and you must have at least -6000 faction with the Kunzar Villagers (or better). #Go to in and talk to both of the shackle grandmasters still there. #Go to and talk to . #Return to the grandmaster who told you of the Blade of Order #Challenge him. #*He is an 85^^^ heroic, so bring some help. #*During the fight, he may split into three people (one ^^^, one ^^, and one ^). He may reset, aggro, or both, and he may also kick his target up in the air or teleport it. #*After fight he'll respawn where you first talked to him. #Talk to him again to receive the blade. Blade of Harmony #Enter from the cave at the far back of . #Pull the final mob, , to spawn , a level 83 ^^^ heroic monk, who adds to the encounter. #Kill the monk to receive the blade. Blade of Tranquility #Enter . #Obtain the subquest , initiated in Sebilis from Elder Jaago in a jail cell at . #*This is the first room after you jump into the water from the main foyer and swim down the waterfall. #*Elder Jaago will not be visible until you open the cell and walk inside. #*The subquest requires 20 bone trinkets which drop randomly off of level 80+ iksar in Sebilis (Legionaires in basement are a good bet) and then bury the bones in Elddar grove, near the Dojo's garden . They are body drops and only appear to the monk on the quest. #Once the subquest is completed, return to the quest giver's cell. He asks you to search a loose brick. The brick is not obvious its on the lower north wall of the cell. Reassembling the Hand # Return to with the five blades. He will send you to find information on how to reassemble the hand. The information is in scattered pages that can be found in Maiden's Chamber and Vault of Eternal Sleep. Some are ground spawns and some drop from named mobs in the zones.The body drops will only update one monk at a time so dont group with other monks expecting updates. ## Maiden's Chamber: Page 7 - Drusella (chest), Page 5 - the Impaler (chest), Page 3 - the Hallowed Hall (ground), and Page 4 - bottom of retractable bridge chamber (ground) ## Vault of Eternal Sleep: Page 1 - Golem's mini event room (ground), Page 2 - bottom of the pit outside the Praetor's chamber (ground), and Page 6 - the Praetor (body loot) # Turn in the collection then scribe the recipe given. Recipe requires: ## 3 tynnonium clusters ## 1 rough fire emerald ## 20 ferrite clusters ## 20 deklium clusters ## 10 smoldering coal # Craft the diagram at a Work Bench. # Return to to show him what you had created and to get the completed Hand of Serenity. Also given the next quest: The Mended Hand. Rewards *